It Had to Be You
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Juri visits Shiori searching for the reason why the girl treats her so badly, but she learns a lot more than she had expected. JuriXShiori Shoujo-ai One-shot


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, everybody! This is my first Juri X Shiori fic and even though it didn't turn out very romantic... I'm happy with the result! I'm posting this today as a birthday present for my friend and coleague ficwriter Kiros Razer. May all your dreams come true, I truly wish all the happiness of the world and a lot of future fics. :D

Please, leave me a review so that I won't make the same mistakes in my next fic. XD

**_It Had To Be You_**

_There are always so many girls around me, especially since I became captain of the fencing club but still, the one I love had to be the only girl who wasn't interested in me… It had to be you._

_Shiori, this name crosses my mind at least once a day, it sounds so good to me and yet you don't think I'm worthy of saying it. I've been in love with you for longer than I can recall... Even after all the things you've done to me… Even after all that I still love you as much as I did when I fell for you._

_Have you ever been truthful to me? Why did you approach me back then? Did you really like me or was it something else?_

With these thoughts running through her head Arisugawa Juri entered the dorms and knocked on a very well-known door, her heart was beating faster than normal, her cheeks were flushed and her mind was busy making up the phrases she'd say in a few seconds.

The knob turned and suddenly she was staring at her beloved and hated Shiori, her mouth went dry but she narrowed her eyes and said: "May I talk to you?"

"There's nothing for us to talk." the shorter girl replied harshly.

"Then just listen to what I have to say." Juri was serious, this time the girl was going to listen.

"Okay." Shiori moved away so that the other girl could enter in her tiny bedroom, she pointed her 'guest' a chair and closed the door behind her, only then she realized how suffocating the room felt with only the two of them inside it.

"I know you don't love me." Juri started sitting on the chair the girl had pointed to her. "But I don't see any other reason for you to do the horrible things you keep doing to me."

"And you think, because of the things I do, that I love you?"

"Well… I—"

"I'm quite sure I told you already that I don't love you!" Shiori smiled evilly.

"Then you hate me, is that it?"

"Yes, that's it, Juri." she walked around as Juri sank deeper in the chair. "I hate you in every possible way!" the girl was almost yelling now.

"I don't get why…" the older girl muttered.

"Why?! Because you've always been more beautiful, more desired! My weapon was your love for me, with that I could control you better than if I had a gun pointed at your head!" her laugh was filled with malice and Juri shivered.

"How can you be so, so… I don't even know what to think anymore. I never thought you were like this."

"Of course not! You loved me so much you thought I was perfect!"

"Yes, I did and since you know it so well I won't try to hide it anymore!" she got up, rage pulsing through her entire being.

"Stupid Juri… I made you think I was everything you needed, you started being bitter with other people, you lost a bunch of friends."

"While you became more and more popular…"

"What? You only realized that now?" Shiori chuckled.

"Shiori, you're not like this…"

"I loved him, Juri. I thought you loved him too, but no… You loved _me_!" the girl looked upset suddenly. "Why?!"

"Why?" Juri looked confused, she had no answer to that question. "Does there need to be a reason?"

"So you did it on purpose?!"

"Did what?"

"Love me!"

"On purpose? I don't get it… You sound as if I had_ chosen_ to love you."

"And I know you did, only so that you could make me suffer." Juri watched as the girl yelled, her eyes showing a little trace of insanity.

"Shiori, listen to me." she held the shorter girl by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I never decided to love you, it simply happened."

"I know you're lying! You loved me because you knew I would feel guilty! Guilty for not being able to correspond…"

"You… You blamed yourself for not corresponding to my feelings?" Shiori turned away despite the hands that tried to stop her.

"No, I blame _you_ for turning me into a monster!"

"Then… You loved me?" Juri couldn't help but to feel stunned at the revelation, so Shiori had loved her back? Then the only reason they weren't together was because they were both women?

"I hate it… I hate this thing you've turned me into!"

"It's not that bad, Shiori…" the taller woman smiled gently. "At least not in your case, because I love you back."

"Too late now, Juri. Thanks God, I don't feel that sick love for you anymore." Shiori turned back to the other girl with a smile on her lips.

"Sick love?" Juri shook her head as she fell back on the chair.

"I'm glad I didn't tell you anything back then because you'd have definitely induced me to do something dirty with you…"

"Dirty? So that's what you think it would be? If I made love to you…"

"Love? That's sick!"

"Shiori, I guess I was happier when I didn't know any of this…" Juri shook her head again, the younger girl laughed.

"That's what you came for, isn't it?"

"No… I came to… It lost all the meaning for me now…"

"Oh, well… How sad!" someone knocked, Shiori walked to the door and opened for a smiling young man.

"Are you busy, Shi-chan?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"Not really, Juri-san was about to leave, right, Juri-san?"

The fencing club captain got up and walked to the door giving the girl she loved a hurtful look before she turned away disappearing down the stairs.

"So, Shi-chan, may I come in?" the guy asked maliciously.

"Go away!" Shiori yelled closing the door at his face.

She leaned on the door, tears blocking her view as she slowly sat and stopped herself from sobbing, her hand closing her open mouth.

_There are always so many boys after me… How could I fall for a woman? And of all women… It had to be you._

_Juri, I know I made you suffer but at the time I really thought it wasn't right for us to be in love and I blamed you for it… Now I see how wonderful you've always been to me and I'm sure I don't deserve you, no, I never will, not after all the things I've done to you._

_Do you still love me? Please, don't! I don't want this to continue… I don't want you to suffer for me anymore. Juri, I love you so, please, forget about me for once and for all._


End file.
